Baptism of Fire
by timble
Summary: After her father's assassination, Kaoru is forced to become duchess of their lands amidst mounting threats of her death and a take over of the entire kingdom. But she needs the protection of a powerful lord. Preview to a larger story of the same plot.


**Author's Notes: **

This vignette is part of a longer, multi-chaptered story I've been planning for some time now, and so far, I've only gotten around to writing this bit. A brief introduction of this alternate universe is in order: Kaoru is the daughter of a powerful duke and heir to an immensely wealthy duchy. Her father, Koshijiro, is assassinated as part of a greater scheme to take over the whole kingdom, and owing to his sudden death, she is forced to assume control over her father's lands. Kenshin, on the other hand, is also the son and heir of another powerful duke (three guesses who), albeit he is just a marquess. He and his father, to fulfill a blood debt towards Koshijiro, swear to protect Kaoru and her younger brother Yahiko against the evil intentions of those who wish to usurp their power.

There's a richer story behind this, I promise, but as of the moment, this should do. Consider this a preview of what's to come. The chapters for sure I shall be posting once I finish them satisfactorily, but until they are done, I'll be updating my livejournal (see profile page for link). Please feel free to head over there if you'd like to stay tuned with how I'm going for this story. And I could definitely use some prodding as well, hee.

That being said, let's get on with this story! I hope you enjoy and do not forget to give me feedback once you're done reading.

**BAPTISM BY FIRE**

_by Timble_

That morning, with the sun hidden by overcast skies, the Duke of the High Seas had been laid to rest in a pillar of fire and smoke. There had been no weeping, certainly not from the two children he had left behind—a daughter on the eve of womanhood, and a young son barely into puberty. Together, with their backs straight and heads held high, they stood proudly in the front of a sizable crowd of noble peers, trusted servants, and loyal constituents. It would not do to show signs of weakness before anyone, they both agreed. Not when their father had surreptitiously been assassinated on his way home a full five nights ago.

Both children had stayed to watch the last of their father's ashes blown away by the Western Wind, and had only yielded to their housekeeper's gentle prodding after a slight rain began to stream over the funeral pyre. They silently padded back to their coaches just as the drizzle turned into a steady downpour, and from the moistened windows of their carriage, they watched as the fire slowly vanished into the gray sky.

"Lady Kaoru, you need to start preparing for tonight's proclamation as soon as we get back to the castle," came the soothing voice of her housekeeper, attendant, and mother-figure Miss Tae Sekihara. "I'm sure you'll like a bath once we arrive."

Solemnly, Kaoru turned her face away from the coach's window and towards the elder woman seated across her and her brother.

"Yes, I would like one," she acknowledged, nodding her gratitude over her thoughtfulness.

"You too Lord Yahiko," Miss Tae also piped up. "You need to get dressed for later. Shall I instruct the maids to draw a bath for you as well?" But contrary to his sister, the boy did not respond. He simply kept on staring at the vestiges of their father's funeral pyre, and out the window when it had disappeared completely from their view. He wore an expression too gaunt for his youthful age, and Miss Tae could only sigh at the despondent picture he painted in front of her. It clearly seemed that their father's death had been most difficult on this son, who, prior to the sudden news, had earnestly been looking forward to beginning his formal training under the family style, Kamiya Kasshin.

The rest of the trip had passed on in silence. As solemnly as they had left, the funeral party arrived at the castle and separated ways to begin their own preparations for the upcoming proclamation. As Miss Tae had earlier bid her to do so, Lady Kaoru went straight for her room upon her arrival. Her face was blank as she alighted from the coach and climbed up the stairs towards her quarters, noted a strong, burly man who watched her from afar. Certainly, it was no less easier for her than it was for her brother.

Hours later, the whole castle came alive with muted anticipation. Skirts shuffled across the magnificent corridors; heels clicked soundly on the marble floors; gloved hands anxiously smoothed over dress coats and cuff links. Inside Neptune's Hall, heads intermittently glanced towards the direction of its doors, patiently waiting for signs of the entourage and the new duchess. Kenshin Himura, marquess and heir to the only other powerful dukedom known as The Sacred Summits, leaned quietly against one of the tall stone columns lining the corridor, faintly amused at this easy display of nobility's natural inclinations. The powerful never really let up the chance to dress up.

And just then, the trumpets sounded. Straightening, he turned around to catch sight of the much-awaited entourage walking through the long corridor and into Neptune's Hall. She was at the far end of it, the young lady whose life he had been pledged to protect originally upon his adopted father's summons. She was stepping so steadily, betraying nothing of the maelstrom he knew to exist within her person. And even to the casual onlooker, she portrayed an indescribable strength.

He watched her as she strode past the rows of nobles, pausing at the foremost of them to pay her respects to the Queen Regent Tomoe Yukishiro and her brother, Crown Prince Enishi Yukishiro, who had especially stayed after the funeral to grace her proclamation. He watched as the Queen Regent gave her a solemn smile and as the Crown Prince held her hand a moment longer than necessary after she curtsied deeply in front of him. He watched as she returned both their gestures with a slight smile, unable to muster a more fitting display of appreciation over their graciousness.

The arrival of an imposing figure behind him snapped Kenshin out of his silent perusal. His adoptive father, the Duke Hiko Seijuro XIII, placed his hand on his shoulder and motioned that they step inside Neptune's Hall to take their proper seats. He did as he was told, and inside the large room, he was able to get a better view of the young woman in her soft, shimmering ball gown of Prussian blue climb onto the dais in the arms of the Crown Prince. Turning to face the rest of the congregated nobility, the Crown Prince kept her arm firmly tucked in his.

Kenshin noted the stark contrast the Prince's bright, white hair painted against Kaoru's own dark tresses, which at the moment, were carefully pinned at the back of her head. He saw her shuffle slightly to a more comfortable position, the delicate string of pearls, diamonds and white gold dangling from her ears trembling with her movement. Those jewels, her only adornments, glistened haughtily across the room in an exemplary manifestation of the power, wealth and stature she would wield officially as the new Duchess of the High Seas. What would the lords and ladies give to be able to wear such pieces with the same authority as she did.

She just had to continue to be strong and keep up this splendid performance, Kenshin concernedly contemplated. Then, it would be difficult for anyone, and most especially her father's killers, to carry out the threats they had leveled against her as well.

"Honored ladies and gentlemen," came the clear voice of the Crown Prince across the hall. "It is with deep remorse that we remember the Duke Koshijiro Kamiya, who has so suddenly passed five days ago and was laid to rest only this morning. The Duke was a great man who rendered invaluable service to this kingdom, exemplary in virtue and undoubtedly upright in dealings with his peers and constituents. He was also a loved and respected man, none the least by his own family."

Silence filled the hall for a few seconds as the Crown Prince paused to honor the departed duke's memory.

"Surely, he will be remembered by each one of us and by generations of citizens after us as one of the most esteemed men to have ever lived. However, on this occasion, we are all gathered to recognize and proclaim the ascension of a new heir to the dukedom he has left behind.

"It will be by the capable hands of his daughter, Lady Kaoru Kamiya, that his lands and its seas will continue to prosper and yield their rich gifts. She may be young, but her intelligence, strength and courage is not without doubt. And thus, it is with great pride and pleasure that I present to you all the new Duchess of the High Seas."

And turning towards her, the Crown Prince bowed respectfully, saying, "Duchess Kaoru Kamiya, welcome to the royal court."

The entire hall broke out into applause as Kaoru, momentarily surprised with the benevolent gesture, quickly gathered her bearings to curtsy deeply to the Crown Prince. Then when he had lifted his head and stood tall, she curtsied once more towards the whole gathering, smiling slightly.

All throughout the time, the Crown Prince refused to let go of her hand.

"Such gracious words," Hiko muttered to Kenshin as they both joined in the acclamation. "I have never heard a royal speak so highly of anyone, let alone a woman."

"Indeed," Kenshin acknowledged. It is strange that the Crown Prince himself had volunteered to present her to court, and then in front of all nobility, spoke of her so favorably. His father would have done it, as was fitting for a woman of equal rank, and it was not necessary for the Prince to bother himself with such. Kenshin had never such a public display of approbation before.

"He is acquainted with her. I wonder how intimately."

"Perhaps Shinomori can also confirm his intentions towards her."

Kenshin nodded in understanding, making a mental note to talk to the man as soon as they emerged from the hall. He waited for his father to speak once more, but when no words came, he found himself focusing once more on the lady who, with her collected grace and doleful beauty, seemed to have enraptured the entire hall as she proceeded to the presidential table for supper. Crown Prince Yukishiro appeared to have designated himself as her sole escort that night, never leaving his position by her side even at the meal.

Seated right across the presidential table with Duke Hiko and Lord Himura were their close allies and friends—Lord Aoshi Shinomori, Lady Misao Makimachi, Lord Sanosuke Sagara, and Lady Takani Megumi, all of whom belonged to some of the most influential families in Terra who have pledged unending loyalty and service to the Duke and Lord of The Sacred Summits. All of them, save the ever-cheery Lady Makimachi, were wearing serious expressions on their faces. It wasn't just the quick-witted Duke and his heir that had noticed something peculiar with the Crown Prince Yukishiro that night.

"It is no secret that Crown Prince Yukishiro and the Duchess Kamiya are long-time friends," Aoshi spoke in a volume loud enough for only the table's occupants to hear. "The late duke was also a staunch ally of the Yukishiros, even if his relation with the late King Oibore Yukishiro was that of third cousin, once removed."

"So they've known each other since they were children?" Sanosuke asked, interested.

"Yes, and for a while, were even inseparable," Misao answered, recalling the stories Kaoru used to tell her about the Yukishiro's vacations in their estate.

"Inseparable?" Sanosuke's curiosity was helplessly piqued.

"That's what I said, rooster-head. I don't have to repeat myself," Misao sneered, taking a bite off her blue cheese baguette. "Kaoru used to act like a boy as a child, and that had endeared her to Prince Enishi, who at that time, didn't have many playmates. When they started getting older, King Oibore considered it quite inappropriate for them to continue as they used to, especially when he saw how intent Duke Koshijiro was in raising her to be a proper young woman. So gradually, their visits to the estate grew more sporadic, until they stopped outright. They had to, especially because Prince Enishi was being trained intensively to take over his father's throne—and good thing they did it when they did, for the King passed away soon after."

"Then that explains, albeit only partly, why the Crown Prince is all over that sweaty tomboy," quipped Megumi, taking a sip from her wine.

"Hoy fox, you're just jealous that she's got the Prince fawning over her and you've got none," Sanosuke retorted, wagging his bread knife matter-of-factly in her direction.

Megumi huffed, saying, "Prince Enishi's attentions do not matter to me as much as Lord Ken's. His affections are the only ones I covet."

Sanosuke frowned at her words; Misao laughed at the ludicrous expression on Sanosuke's face; Kenshin made a slight face at another one of Megumi's antics; Aoshi was stony, as usual; and much as he enjoyed Megumi's flirting towards his pupil and heir, Duke Hiko felt that he needed to cough to get rid of the budding tension in the table.

"I hear that the Crown Prince is turning twenty-five in three months," Hiko spoke. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"He is. And there is mounting pressure for him to take a wife soon after," Aoshi confirmed.

At this, Misao paused, a grave expression covering her features. Kenshin noticed this and inquired about her sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm just concerned," she replied, folding her arms across her chest thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if I want Kaoru to be queen."

Sanosuke choked on his soup.

"The little missy, queen?"

"Well, rooster-head, considering her closeness to the Crown prince, she is the most obvious candidate," Megumi interjected. "I don't see why you find that surprising."

"Aw come on fox, give me a break. Can you imagine that little missy as queen?" Sanosuke exclaimed.

"Judging from the way she handled her father's death, it seems that she can do a fine job at it," Kenshin mused dispassionately, instantly attracting everyone's attention.

"It cannot happen," came the stern statement from Hiko.

"Why, my lord?" Megumi asked.

"It's too much of a risk, politically. Kaoru is of nobility, yes, making her a suitable candidate for queen. But she is also Duchess of the High Seas, which, if I may remind you all, is another powerful duchy. Marrying her would give the Crown Prince control of all other territories plus The High Seas, consolidating political, economic and military power under royal control," he explained disinterestedly, as if he were talking to a group of elementary students taking their firsts lessons in politics. "To ensure that the current balance of power wouldn't be disrupted, Kaoru would have to renounce her claim over The High Seas and hand the estate over to her brother. But that's currently impossible given that he's only eleven years old. She'd have to wait for another seven years, and I'm sure the Crown Prince cannot afford to wait for that long. The sooner he produces an heir, the better it will be for his kingdom. Moreover, assuming that it were possible for her to renounce her claim, it would be virtually impossible for the Prince to marry a mere commoner, even if she is originally of noble birth. Stripped of her title as duchess, Kaoru will be relegated to such a status, as only men can be bestowed honorary titles."

No one spoke after hearing the duke's analysis of the situation, and it was only after some moments that Kenshin voice cut through the silence.

"Then, following your line of argumentation, you also imply that it will be perilous for Duchess Kaoru to marry anyone until her brother comes of age," he spoke clearly, delicately swirling the glass of wine he held in his right hand.

"I'm glad you're not always so dense, my stupid pupil," was Hiko's simple reply. Kenshin blanched.

"Given current laws and customs, it is most unfortunate for the duchy that their heir is female," Aoshi added. Misao and Megumi sighed at this remark, all too familiar with the injustice of being a woman in a society as patriarchal as that of Terra.

"If Kaoru has to wait for at least seven years before she can get married, that would make her an old maid by societal standards," Misao intoned. "Wouldn't it be more difficult for her to get married by then?"

"Yes, I agree," Megumi nodded. "It would probably not matter if she would still be duchess after seven years, but Yahiko will be taking over, and she won't be able to command much wealth on her own. Thus, she won't be an attractive candidate for most nobles of reputable standing. Worse comes to worst, she might end up as a spinster."

Sanosuke rubbed his head in distress.

"Things really aren't getting any better for the little missy," he sighed.

"That is why we need to protect her," Hiko pronounced, looking straight into the violet eyes of his son. "It is the least that we can do for her father's memory."

"Of course," Kenshin replied solemnly, returning to the food in front of him.

The rest of the meal passed in amiable silence, each one contemplating the implications brought up in their most recent conversation. Soon, the band started playing a light waltz, signaling that the dance floor was now open for all those who wanted to step a beat. Kenshin watched the Crown Prince rise and ask Kaoru to dance with him, which she obliged, and together they walked to the middle of the hall.

The man's affection for her was palpable as he wrapped his right arm around her small waist—a position that spoke volumes of his intimacy with her. For her part, Kaoru seemed quite flustered at this, gingerly placing her left hand on his shoulder and taking his offered left hand with her right. When they were ready, the band started to play on crescendo, and the lone couple on the floor began to dance an artful waltz. Kenshin felt something stir within his stomach as he noticed that, amidst the swirl of deep colors they made, their eyes were perfectly locked on each other.

After the first waltz was over, more lords and ladies started to dance as well. Kaoru stayed on for a few more dances before disappearing for a while to catch her breath on the terrace, silently pleased that Enishi was preoccupied with some more dancing with the other ladies of court. Leaning forward to place more weight on the balustrade, she breathed deeply and focused her gaze on the now starlit night sky.

"I had never known you to be a good dancer, my lady," came a rich, baritone voice from behind her. Kaoru whirled around to find the marquess standing handsomely against the ballroom's lights. Looking every inch the duke's heir in his crisp black suit and perfect bow tie, she found herself appreciating the quiet grace and confidence he exuded in her presence.

She laughed lightly for the first time in that night.

"Nor have I, I must admit," she smiled. "You are the first to tell me so."

"Then it is my pleasure," he replied, returning her smile. He took a few steps forward to join her by the balustrade. "I am glad to see you in better spirits."

Her smile deepened at his last statement, a wave of sincere gratitude filling her heart. What would she have done without the comforting presence of this noble, a man who had immediately rushed to her side at first news of her father's assassination? He was part of the privileged and trustworthy few who knew the truth behind the late duke's demise, a man who had sworn before her that he would protect her at all costs. She wasn't exactly sure why he had done so; having chalked it off to the blood debt his father owed her own, she didn't question his act any further. Nonetheless, she felt genuinely pleased to have a shoulder as strong as his to lean on the past few days with his ability to sympathize with the loss of a loved one. He had experienced it too.

"I thank you, my lord. You have been immensely helpful," she curtsied, the smile never really leaving her face.

"Please, Lady Kaoru, no need for formalities between us," he stated.

"Then you should just call me Kaoru," she wittily retorted.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he laughed. "I'm much too polite to address you otherwise. But you may call me Kenshin, my lady."

"All right then, Kenshin," she acquiesced happily. "But nothing more formal than your address of me."

"Yes Lady Kaoru," he promised.

"I haven't thanked you properly for last night," she began, fingers unconsciously playing with the fabric of her dress. "It was very kind of you to look for me."

"Lady Kaoru, the whole castle was looking for you," he teased.

She blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to run off like that. I just needed some time alone," she muttered, pouting slightly.

"I know," he agreed. "Times like these, everyone needs some time to collect themselves."

Kaoru nodded.

"Well then, thank you, for your support," she whispered, hoping that he would catch what she meant. And he did. He knew that the duchess was thanking him for having held her last night as she sobbed uncontrollably in grief for the first time since the duke's mangled body was returned to the castle. Separating from the search party organized under Viscount Saitoh's instructions, he went to the sea a few miles from the castle and found her quivering under the cool sea breeze, arms tightly hugging her folded legs. When he approached her and told her how everyone was worried about her, he was struck by her brokenness and the despair in her eyes. He acted on impulse and embraced her comfortingly, opening the floodgates of her unshed tears. Waves splashed gently against the hems of their clothes as Kenshin kept his arms wrapped around her shivering form, not minding how soaked his shirt was after she gathered her strength to sit by herself. She apologized profusely for it, definitely, but he simply waved her off. There was no fault in what she had done, and he was only too happy to help alleviate some of the burdens she felt.

In fact, some part of him was fiercely glad for having been entrusted with the most fragile of her emotions.

"You are most welcome," he replied gently.

Some meters away from them, behind the glass walls lining Neptune's Hall, stood the Crown Prince Enishi, watching them with hooded eyes.

- END -


End file.
